Country Joe
Country Joe & The Fish Family Tree May 5, 1966 Fairfax Park Pavilion, Fairfax, CA (supported by Baltimore Steam Packet) August 27, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Sopwith Camel. The Fish replaced 13th Floor Elevators who were contractually blocked from performing) August 30-September 3, 1966 Jabberwock, Berkeley, CA September 4, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting The Grateful Dead & Quicksilver Messenger Service) September 10, 1966 Skate Arena, Hayward, CA (supported by The Charlatans) September 23-29, 1966 Matrix, San Francisco, CA October 10-16, 1966 Jabberwock, Berkeley, CA October 20-21, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (with Daily Flash) October 23, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Yardbirds, with Daily Flash) August 26-27, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (Thirteenth Floor Elevators, (26th) Great Society, (27th) Sopwith Camel. The 13th Floor Elevators were contractually blocked from performing. They were replaced on the 26th by Quicksilver Messenger Service and on the 27th by Country Joe & The Fish) October 30-31, 1966 Jabberwock, Berkeley, CA (2 shows each day (30th) 2.00 & 4.00. (31st) 9.00 & 11.00) November 1-3, 1966 Jabberwock, Berkeley, CA November 5, 1966 Hearst Gym, University of California, Berkeley, CA (Vietnam Day Committee Dance) November 6-10, 1966 Jabberwock, Berkeley, CA (6th was an afternoon workshop) November 6, 1966 Moe's Books, Berkeley, CA November 9, 1966 Moe's Books, Berkeley, CA November 18-19, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supporting Daily Flash & Quicksilver Messenger Service) November 25-26, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supporting Quicksilver Messenger Service & Big Brother & The Holding Company) December 17, 1966 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (LEMAR Benefit with The Only Alternative and his Other Possibilities) December 22, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Otis Redding) December 30-31, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Moby Grape, Lee Michaels) February 3-4, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Kaleidoscope & The Sparrow) February 5, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (Delano Strike Benefit supporting Jefferson Airplane & Quicksilver Messenger Service, with Dino Valenti, Loading Zone & New Delhi River Band) February 16-18, 1967 Kitsilano Theatre, Vancouver, BC (supported by (16th) Martha Mushroom's Fantastic Sensations, (17th) Painted Ship, (18th) United Empire Loyalists) February 19, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (Port Chicago Vigil Benefit, with Steve Miller Blues Band) March 3-4, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by The Sparrow & The Doors) March 5, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (Benefit for Newstage & Straight Theater, supporting Moby Grape & Big Brother & The Holding Company) March 12, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA ("Sunflower-Phoneix Dance Benefit for Aid to Vietnam and Mississippi", with Quicksilver Messenger Service, Big Brother And The Holding Company & Steve Miller Blues Band) April 14-16, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Howlin' Wolf) February 10-11, 1967 Golden Sheaf Bakery, Berkeley, CA (supported by Big Brother & The Holding Company & Melvyn Q Watchpocket) May 12-13, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (with Big Brother & The Holding Company, Mourning Fog & Candy Store) May 19-21, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Quicksilver Messenger Service) May 27, 1967 Earl Warren Showgrounds, Santa Barbara, CA (supported by The Doors) June 2, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (supporting Big Brother & The Holding Company) June 25, 1967 Pauley Ballroom, Berkeley, CA (supported by The New Age) June 28, 1967 Oakland Auditorium, Oakland, CA (supporting Young Rascals, with Sons of Champlin, Grass Roots, Sparrow & The Grateful Dead) August 8-9, 1967 Waikiki Shell, Honolulu, HI (Hawaii Pop Festival, with Canned Heat, Luke's Pineapple Store, Blues Crew, Harry Sonoda, Sunshine Company) August 25-26, 1967 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA October 8, 1967 Family Park, San Jose, CA ("Haight Ashbury Medical Clinical Benefit", with Big Brother & The Holding Company, Quicksilver Messenger Service, Freedom Highway, Mother Earth, Ace of Cups, Congress of Wonders, Dr. West’s Medicine Show & Mad River. Country Joe and the Fish were scheduled but cancelled as Joe had temporarily left the band) December 15-16, 1967 Shrine Auditiorium, Los Angeles, CA(supporting Moby Grape, with (15th) Blue Cheer & (16th) The United States of America) January 26-28, 1968 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Charlatans & Dan Hicks and the Hot Licks) February 14, 1968 Carousel Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (with The Grateful Dead) March 28-30, 1968 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Steppenwolf & Flamin' Groovies) May 3, 1968 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Hour Glass & United States Of America) May 25, 1968 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supported by Blue Cheer) July 23-25, 1968 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Pacific Gas and Electric & Boogie) August 16-18, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by (16th) Muff, (17th) The Pack, (18th) H. P. & The Grass Route Movement) December 12-15, 1968 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Terry Reid) December 20-21, 1968 Shrine Exposition Hall, Los Angeles, CA (supported by The Grateful Dead, Spirit, Pulse, Sir Douglas Quintet, Mint Tattoo & Comfortable Chair) January 9-12, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Led Zeppelin & Taj Mahal) April 10-11 & 13, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (Replaced Jeff Beck Group, supoorted by Aynsley Dunbar, Zephyr & Electric Band. Chuck Berry Headlined the 12th) May 9, 1969 Cleveland Public Auditorium and Conference Center, Cleveland, OH (supporting Janis Joplin & Teagarden and Van Winkle) May 10, 1969 Cobo Hall, Detroit, MI (supporting Janis Joplin & Teagarden and Van Winkle) July 18-20, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Joe Cocker & Country Weather) August 3, 1969 Sportsman's Park, Mount Clemens, MI (Mount Clemens Pop Festival. With Eric Burdon, John Mayall, MC5, Stooges, Alice Cooper, Muddy Waters, T-bone Walker, Cat Mother & the All Night Newsboys, McCoys, Rush, Frut of the Loom, Red White & Blues Band, Savage, Grave, Ted Lucas, Pleasure Seekers, Mainline, Charlie latimer, Frijid Pink, Owen Love, Attack) October 9-12, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Albert King & Blodwyn Pig) November 15, 1969 Cal Expo, Sacramento, CA (supporting Moody Blues) January 23-24, 1970 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supporting Quicksilver Messenger Service) February 12-15. 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Sons Of Champlin & Area Code 615) March 22, 1970 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA ("A benefit for Philadelphia resistance", supported by Sweet Stavin Chain) May 28-31, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (Cancelled. Replaced by Mike Bloomfield, supported by Blues Image, Silver Metre) August 14-15, 1970 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supporting Procol Harum) June 27, 1971 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (Joe performed after the Beach Boys and ahead of the Allman Brothers. Apparently the Allmans were intimitaed by the Beach Boys performance and Bill Graham asked Joe to go on next to calm the southern-boys. The Fillmore, known as "The Church of Rock and Roll," was closing its doors on this night, which was an invitation-only-event. Also on the bill were: J. Geils Band, Albert King, Edgar Winter's White Trash, and Mountain. The evening was broadcast live on WNEW hosted by DJs Alison Steele 'The Nightbird,' Dave Herman, and Scott Muni£ June 27, 1971 Staples High School Auditorium, Westport, CT (cancelled. Country Joe McDonald. This show was canceled because Joe showed up way too late on a school-night, having played the earlier show at the Fillmore East) October 8, 1972 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (Voter Registration Concert with Kris Kristofferson, Rita Coolidge, Elvin Bishop & Peter Yarrow) October 31, 1972 Helmet Club, Berkeley, CA (with His Hot New Big Band "Hex-A-Gram-Bal") March 2, 1973 Edmonton Sundown, London, ENG (with His All Star Band) October 1, 1978 Greek Theatre, Berkeley, CA (Tribal Stomp hosted by Wavy Gravy, with The Paul Butterfield Blues Band, Big Brother and the Holding Company with Nick Gravenites, It's a Beautiful Day, Canned Heat, Lee Michaels, Allen Ginsberg, Michael McClure, Lenore Kandel, Diane Di Prima, Congress of Wonders, The Committee. Country Joe played with with Bob Flurie, Bob Hogins, Peter Albin and Harold Aceves as Country Joe and the Fish)